


Tumblr One Word Prompts

by katicparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katicparrilla/pseuds/katicparrilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots made from one word prompts given to me on tumblr<br/>any ship<br/>any rating<br/>any prompt<br/>they were meant to be drabbles but ended up being longer so I thought they needed to be posted somewhere proper :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tickles

"Dear, can you do me a favour."  
Regina calls out and then as an after thought lowers her voice slightly and then calls out.  
"Please."  
Emma walks in to the glorious sight of Regina lying face down on the couch in nothing but her underwear.  
"This nothing look like a favour, it looks like something I want to do."  
Emma says heightened by the sexual atmosphere that always surrounds anything they do, but especially when one of them is naked. Regina turns and glares at her and Emma takes a step back and thinks well someones not in that mood.  
"Um sorry. What can I do for you babe."  
Emma stutters out.  
"I have spent all day in a meeting with your parents trying to make sure the tax people get wind off the big mess they created and now I need a massage before I have to be in their presence again for the dinner you agreed to."  
Regina draws out and Emma can hear the tiredness in her voice.  
"Okay baby."  
Emma says as she notices the oil next to Regina. She opens it and rubs into to her hands before starting on Regina’s massage.  
After 20 minutes on Regina’s body Emma moves slowly down her leg until she reaches Regina’s ankle when Regina jerks out of her peaceful slumber.  
"Thats enough dear, Thank you."  
Regina says as she goes to sit up and give Emma a kiss but Emma stops her.  
"Why don’t you want me to do your feet. My feet massages are the best."  
Emma pouts slightly as she says this.  
Regina laughs slightly and then says.  
"Oh I’m sure they are dear but I really need to get ready,I am practically naked or have you forgotten."  
Regina smirks until Emma slips her hands into Regina’s bra in response.  
"Oh no I haven’t forgotten that but babe you remember with you I always know when you’re lying, and this time you are."  
Emma slips her hands out of Regina’s bra and slowly travels her hands down Regina’s body until they reach Regina’s ankles where she starts squirming.  
"You’re ticklish aren’t you baby."  
Regina huffs in response  
"No. A queen is never ticklish"  
Regina says with an adorable pout.  
"Oh really then you wont mind me doing this"  
Emma says and then runs her nails down Regina’s ankle, then up her insteps, the up the front off her foot and then repeats the action with the other foot. All while Regina squirms and tries to kick and shake Emma off but Emma has a firm hold. Until Regina is in hysterics, then Emma realises her.  
Regina jumps up and then says with her best Evil Queen voice.  
"If you so much as mention this in passing to anyone, your punishment will be serve."  
She then gives a peak on Emma’s lips and then saunters up the stairs.  
As Emma watches her girlfriends ass go up the stairs she thinks to herself I’m so mentioning because that punishment will be so worth it.  
and boy was she right.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen and Up rating   
> ReginaXRuby

She loved when she was the one that got to be in control as it wasn't often Regina let anyone else but herself be domineering, so getting an opportunity like this she was going to take advantage of it.

"Okay these are the rules Miss Mills. No talking. actually that is the only rule, the rest will be up to me"

She finished with a smirk. Regina took hold of Ruby's eyes and nodded.

Ruby slowly undid the red ribbon from her hair and then tied it to Regina's wrists and then laid Regina down on the bed. She then stood back to admire the women laid before in nothing but her underwear. She then crawled over Regina;s body careful not to let any part of her body touch. She was grateful for the front clasp bra that Regina was wearing and made quick work of getting it off of her. 

Ruby then slid her red leather belt out from her barely there denim skirt and looped it around the ribbon holding Regina's hands together and then around the head bored. She then stood and let her skirt fall to the ground. Which revealed that Ruby was wearing no underwear which made Regina try to pull hands away from the head bored. 

"Na ah Miss Mills, I'm the one in control and I know how to tie a knot, you do not get to touch."

Ruby said this is in a low husky voice that made Regina rub her thighs together for friction. Ruby seeing this quickly threw her top off and got on the bed to push Regina's legs apart.

"None of that MIss Mills." 

Ruby saw Regina try to school her features and smirked as Regina was failing at trying not to show how frustrated she was. Ruby then reached underneath to grap to red fluffy play cuffs attached both of them to Regina's ankles and the opposite ends to the side of the beds. Regina squirmed as she was now fully exposed and extremly wet and nothing she could do about it. 

Ruby ran her hands from Regina's ankles up to the top of her thighs and then around to squeeze her ass which caused Regina to arch off the bed. She then slid her body up Regina's body causing her to arch even more into the contact Ruby's body was giving. Once Ruby reached Regina’s lips she gave a soft kiss which Regina leaned in to and tried to push her tongue into Ruby’s mouth, which allowed until she bite down on Regina lower lips.

"Ah ah, can’t have you enjoying yourself too quickly."


End file.
